The Americans
by nyyfan
Summary: Henderson, Burns and Daniels find an "interesting" way to make use of their spare time.  Slash.


**The sheltering arrangements were entirely uncomfortable**. Sure, I wasn't complaining about the adventure- reaching the lost Egyptian City of The Dead and finding wonderful ancient treasure there was undeniably exhilarating and exciting; I naturally felt privileged to be a part of it. But to say that being packed up in a tiny little tent with two other guys during the idle time was unsatisfactory would have been an offensive understatement. Then again, it wasn't technically the size of the tent that was causing the problem- there should actually have been quite a bunch of leg room there. It wasn't anything to do with my friend Daniels either- he was just sitting beside me probably thinking something along the same lines as I was. Henderson on the other hand- stretched out across the ground in front of us like the space was his own- seemed to reckon out that the best possible place he could keep his very long and very slim legs was in our way where they were practically on our laps.

He was getting restless again, I could feel it- he wanted something to do. He was one of those guys who always have to be everywhere, always have to do everything, need something in their hands at all times. Right then he tried to content himself with playing with one the canopic jars that we had found, twirling it around in his hand as he attempted to study it through his impatience, those toned legs open wider than the Nile and waving around uncontrollably between me and Daniels, threatening to kick us somewhere painful while giving us a great view of a nice pair of gaiters. I was ready to say something to him, but my friend got in there first.

"Cut it out, Henderson," yelled Daniels, angrily seizing one of the offending ankles and shoving it outward toward it's owner.

"Ah, shut up, Dave," came the reply, but he drew back the other one, too, which had been hovering menacingly about my knee. "You're gonna be a rich man when we get back home and you're still findin' somethin' to whine about." I shook my head without them seeing- he was overestimating those jars, I just knew it. But Henderson's restless legs had shamefully put something else on my mind.

"You know what would've made it better in here?" I piped up, getting both their instant attention. "If we had a woman on our side like the one O'Connell's got. Maybe then we wouldn't just be hanging around like this right now."

Daniels grunted an agreement. "Yeah," he sighed. "Who knows what kinda favors O'Connell might be gettin' while we're stuck in here." He grinned. "I mean, just imagine it, fellers..."

Henderson was less than impressed. He looked like we'd pointed out dog shit on his shoes. "O'Connell won't be gettin' nothing," he said resentfully, trying to raise his voice without spitting out any of the tobacco he'd stuffed in his mouth. "Not from a skirt like _her. _Besides, she's got bad hair anyway."

That swiftly ended our little fun conversation. Daniels smacked his hand moodily into his lap and gave Henderson an icy and petulant glare: _buzz kill, _it said_._

I inhaled deeply and then blew the air slowly out of my mouth to show my boredom, which was hopefully to the same effect. The offender just shrugged and sat himself up, chewing defiantly and fondling that jar in his hands until he appeared to tire of it, at which point he put it to one side, careful in his greed not to let it damage and therefore lessen its worth. Then he looked us up and down in turn, screwing his face up in distain at our glum silence. He was the first to snap and speak up.

"Hell's the matter with you guys anyhow?"

Neither of us took the time to reply.

He shook his head. "Sittin' there gettin' bawdy…" He paused for a second and then snickered at his own statement. Then: "You wanna little lovin_**'**_**,** fellers, is that it?" His grin was wild and delighted, and he added complete with dirty gestures, "Well don't be holding back on my account. You guys just do what you need to." He sounded mocking but yet somehow sincere.

"Yeah, Henderson," I answered dryly, using my famed sarcasm. "Let's all get our dicks out and jack off."

He laughed gleefully at my contribution- well, as best he could anyway with having his mouth full and all. Then he thought of something else. "Or better yet," he chimed, smirking at us and leaving a little pause for drum roll. "We could jack _each other _off!"

I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer, and in fact the only response it achieved was a dismissive "eww" sound from Daniels. But still he was unfazed, and kept it up if only for his own amusement.

"Come on," he coaxed, before spitting out his tobacco somewhere inside the tent. He rubbed his hands together, giving us a mischievous and predatory grin. "Who's gonna be first?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," muttered Daniels.

"Yeah, Henderson," I said. "What's the matter with you?"

"What a pair a panties," he snorted, walking toward us on his knees with his hands stretched unnervingly out front. "It's what you asked for, now c'mere."

Kneeling up close between the two of us, he suddenly shoved a hand onto each of mine and Daniels' crotches before I even had the chance to think, _Shit_, _he's gonna do it. _Our frozen state of shock gave his thumb the time to initiate some little caresses, but Daniels roared and moved backward, almost falling through the tent as a result. Henderson was highly amused.

"Ah, relax, will ya?" He sneered, turning his attention then entirely to me. "Don't be such a brat and grow up."

I sort of wanted to push him off, too, but his strokes were just too fucking delicious. I didn't know if it was because I was starved or if he really was that good with his hands, but the things my friend was doing to my dick and to my balls seemed at the time like the nicest little favors I had ever goddamned got. If he so badly wanted to do that, then I decided I might as well allow it.

"That's right, Burnsie," he said to me, smirk still smeared across his face. "We'll soon take care of each other." I was starting to stir down there, and I realized he could feel it. We both ignored Daniels' cursing and hollering, and he continued to use that magic thumb to rub me off with remarkable precision, skillfully increasing the pressure as my cock got harder underneath it. I think I made some kind of helpless noises.

"This alright, Burnsie?" He asked and I nodded, but he made a face. "Naw," he said. "I think we need to get it out."

Before I could protest he flipped open my buttons with that one hand, and I gasped when he stuck it inside and yanked my aching dick out into the open. I noticed how he licked his lips while he took in the sight, then biting down his bottom lip in concentration he grabbed a hold of me and began to vigorously jerk on my shaft like he had every right God gave to be down there. My erection rose up like the tower of Pisa, and I not could do a thing in the world about it.

"Come on, Daniels, ya big Mary-Lou," he yelled over at our friend, who was quiet now and watching with astounded curiosity. "Burns and me ain't done yet, so you might as well join in."

Daniels initially ignored the suggestion and continued only to observe, but while Henderson was busy stroking me down with a steady rhythm our third party member crept sheepishly closer and sat back beside me with an expression full of both hope and dread. He was welcomed gratefully by Henderson, who was soon loaded up with a dick in each hand, though he exercised the situation with admirable skill. Of course, that was typical of Henderson, who had always preferred to fire off two guns instead of just one.

"Yeah," he cheered us as he worked it like a pro. "Come on boys, let's do this right."

It felt _good. _It felt devastatingly good, and that fact unnerved me because I could feel myself fall completely into his power as a result. I was in love with his hand; I needed him to keep it up and I wanted him to give me more. But with only as much control as a horse has over its rider, all I could do was give him praises and pleas in the hopes that he would take my suggestions into that hot little head of his and take pity on his love-drunk companion.

With the two of us both now playing along with his game, Henderson temporarily quieted and got down in focus to his self-assigned task. He had opened Daniels' flies one-handed the same way he had mine, and now he yanked both cocks around vigorously in simultaneity, although I couldn't help but notice how Daniels had taken a lot longer than I had to get fully aroused: I didn't for a second understand why. The stimulation was fast and rough- I didn't know if that was due to Henderson's impatience or a response to my enthusiasm; all I knew was that if the bastard continued like that for too much longer, he was going to get a face full of my jizz.

"See, you like that don'tcha, boys?" He chided us smugly with that awful smirk on his face. "You really oughta listen to me sometimes, you know." Me and Daniels both just whimpered desperately at the same time.

Watching his face through my tortured arousal, I couldn't decide when our Henderson had looked more exhilarated- earlier when he figured he'd found his fortune, or right then in that tent pleasuring his buddies' cocks. He showed excitement when_ we_ fired up, moaning in sympathy for Daniels when he moaned; his eyes glinted in contentment when I begged him for more. He was not quite happy only to serve, though, I realized- every so often he would release one of us for a moment to rub at his own dick. So feeling guilty for my ignorance I took the initiative of relieving him myself, an act which appeared to be greatly appreciated.

"Ah, yeah, Bernie," he sighed. "That's what I'm getting at."

So we all sat there together knocking each other off. Daniels was the weak link in the chain; his hard-on was as strong as mine but he still looked as unsure as he had when he had backed away. Looking over I could see a sort of blind panic shining out of the lust in his eyes. Clearly Henderson was enjoying the power of masturbating us both; but because _I_ was getting _him_ off he had turned his attention to me.

Now he was directly in front of me the moment became scarily intense. The position he moved to meant he had to stretch awkwardly to reach Daniels' dick but he could get himself virtually onto my lap. His eye contact was sort of intimidating but I noticed right then just how pretty he almost was under all that hair and stubble. He had tobacco stuck with spit on his chin and I used my free hand to wipe it off, causing him to smile at me between his little groans of delight.

"Man, this feels good," he sighed as I worked over his massive erection. He had been hard even before I had took him on, and now he was reaching for the skies. He seemed to need some kind of control of it all, though, which he showed by compulsively thrusting into my hand. He increased this motion as a distraction to me when, courteously maintaining his hold on Daniels, he released me for long enough to slip off his vest and rapidly shrug off his suspenders, then without taking up my boner again he simply knelt in front of me and waited for me to understand where the hell he was going with it. I was far to horny to put up with the pause, and I automatically grabbed my own dick to soothe its throbbing impatience. I was entirely dependant on Henderson's instruction- I wasn't prepared to move things on by myself. When he realized that I was waiting for him, he gave me a fierce grin and then shoved me onto my back with his knee, finally letting Daniels go and proceeding to push his chinos down just beyond his ass.

"Fucking shit, Henderson," I thought I heard, and presumably it was Daniels. But I was too afraid and excited to make sense of anything else. My friend had me laid on my back while he pinned me down with a knee on my stomach. Then he hawked and spat onto my cock to use as a gross kind of lubricant. I knew what was going to come next, and I was ready for it. What actually had me surprised, when he finally climbed on board, was just how easily my dick fitted into that little hole. I'm definitely not especially small, but somehow he slid down that thing like a fireman. I couldn't help but make comment.

"How'd you get on so fast?" I asked him and he grinned wickedly at me yet again.

"Well, Burnsie," he said with a wink, "That came about when I had three guns and only two holsters!" I let it drop at that: I got the picture.

Although not shut up like I'd expected it to be, his asshole was still satisfyingly tight. That slimy spit did not make good lube and I felt pity for the chafing I could feel on him, but the warmth on my dick and the pleasure it caused me gave me no incentive to be considerate.

"Fuck yeah, Henderson," I accidentally swore. "Ride me, Cowboy."

The position he had pushed me into gave me another great view of that pair of legs of his: they were slender, but still strong and toned. I'll bet God designed those legs for exactly that sort of bouncing around like he was doing right then. I was willing to thrust upward to help him out but he really didn't need it- he had the thing right under his control; not to mention me. I was panting like a dog and taking everything he gave me, and man but he just loved it.

"Ridin' my buddy's cock," he muttered to himself. "Got an ass full of cock and my dick's getting ready to blow…"

While he was busy juicing his asshole to pulp I reached out and grabbed him firmly by the hips, an action which both amused and delighted him. Running both hands through his longish blond hair he smiled seductively and almost simpered at me, as if he was trying to show off his sexual appeal. It was strange behavior from a side I had never seen of him before, but it turned me on while I was getting a good fuck. I responded the only way I could think of- by seizing his monster of a boner and jacking it off like a professional whore.

"Ah shit, Burns," he moaned, returning to his rough cowboy style. "Your big fuckin' dick and this too? You're gonna kill me off in a second!" He pounded himself on my hips even harder for it, which made me whimper. Then he turned to our third member, about whose presence I had literally forgotten. "Hey, Daniels," he called. "I got another hole here if you wanna come on over!"

Daniels, who had been masturbating alone while we were having sex, stood up clutching his hard-on and made his way timidly over. "I dunno, Henderson," he said. "You think you can handle it?"

"Hell, yeah I can," replied Henderson while I pulled on his waist to let him know he had slacked off. He took my need into account and regained the furious pace of the motion. Suddenly my view was rudely obstructed by the figure of Daniels standing over me with a foot each side of my shoulders, though he had to duck to stay inside the tent; glancing up I could see his clothed ass pumping as he thrust his cock into Henderson's welcoming mouth. I would have been put off by the arrangement but I was too worked up to care. Instead I felt quite glad for Daniels- he was finally a real part of our little game.

"You alright there, Dave?" I yelled over. My voice was a little shaken by the movement and stimulation.

"Fuck, yeah," he answered huskily. "This bastard gives good head." Henderson took it out to laugh at that comment.

Once again, our dirty friend gave us a perfect demonstration of how great he could multi-task. Performing fellatio barely affected his riding at all, aside from the fact that he couldn't get down as deep as before, and I could easily remedy that by pushing up to him like I had considered doing earlier. The three of us worked well together like a great little team of pals: Henderson pleasured our dicks while I pleasured his, as me and Daniels shouted at each other a few friendly words of encouragement.

"Getting a nice pounding, eh, Burns?" Daniels asked me happily. He seemed much more comfortable with this new situation than he had been with the previous.

"Christ yes," I answered. "Keep filling his mouth up, too Dave. He's hungry for it."

Daniels sneered in reply.

Aside from the gun thing he'd mentioned I couldn't help but wonder if Henderson had done some of this stuff before. He _knew_ what we wanted; he hit the right spots at the right time, a talent which it was hard to believe could be perfected out of mere empathy alone. His anal muscles were made in Heaven: the way they contracted around my cock had me on the verge of explosion. And boy did he know how to rodeo. It wasn't just this, however, but the sight of Daniels above me getting his dick sucked to Hell drove me on to thrust until I was ready to pop my cork.

After removing the cock that was plugging his mouth Henderson piped up merrily to comment, "Lookie here- he's gonna come, Daniels!"

Daniels laughed at me. "You gonna come, Burnsie?"

I continued in their pattern. "I'm gonna come, guys!"

The fellatio abruptly stopped while they helped me to reach my climax. Henderson drove my dick as deep into his ass as it would go, shaking it up harder and faster than he had the whole time; his hands rubbed over my chest as an enticing encouragement. Daniels knelt right next to me, jacking himself of and cheering me on. I was vaguely aware of Rick O'Connell's party outside, so I restrained my cries into soft, hoarse gasps of delight. But after the sensation of those sweet rectal muscles had become unbearable, and my body had tensed in preparation for the release, I couldn't hold back from letting out one final distressed groan as I shot out my load straight into my buddy Henderson's back passage, causing him to quickly dismount and catch the rest of my milk into his hands. Considerate as he ever was, he gave my dick a couple of fast after-strokes for extra satisfaction, before he held up his spunk covered fingers for us all to admire.

"Would ya look at that," he cooed, showing off his sperm-webbed hands. "Never knew you had it in ya, Bernie." With all attention fixed on him he stuck his fingers into his mouth one by one, decadently sucking off all of my man-juice with an exaggerated display of enjoyment. Once he was clean, he rubbed both hands together and said with a grin, "Christ, that's good. I gotta have more!"

Continuing his dramatic performance he pushed poor Daniels onto his back and took that unsuspecting boner back into his mouth. Feeding on it more indulgently than ever he appeared determined to fire that one off too like he had mine, and its owner seemed inclined, if unwittingly, to oblige.

"Holy mother of shit, Henderson," Daniels complained to him, reaching desperately for something to grab onto as if searching for self-control. He decided his fellator's ears would make good handles and kept onto them in a method of restraint while his dick was deep-throated by his pal- incredibly proficiently from how it appeared to me.

Since my own needs had been entirely satisfied I was free from Henderson's powerful grip, and I apparently had his consent to now do as I pleased. I adjusted my pants and underwear and fastened up my buttons, although I was not so clever as he had been and I had to use more than three fingers to do it with. I wiped a small semen stain off my leg and when I was happy that I had cleared myself of sex I simply sat on the ground and watched my friends get it on.

"Oh, yeah," moaned Daniels, still stuck in that mouth. "That's it, Buddy." He sounded a little shyer than earlier- it might have been because I was watching him.

Henderson was going all out to get him off; he looked like a pretty good cocksucker and I hoped that one day I'd get some of that for myself. He even courteously rubbed Dave's butt while he bobbed up and down; the sight of it might have worked me up again if I wasn't so contented at the time. Daniels on the other hand was getting drunk with excitement. He gave his orgasm a dramatic build up- all tormented cries and strings of profanity; then it let itself out in a manly but strangled growl of appreciation. Henderson was ready and waiting for his fix, putting the stimulated cock against his lips so that it spat spunk in his face as offensively as possible. He provided Daniels with that little extra rub down and then tried to help the poor guy up, but our friend needed a moment or so to pant and calm down as he basked in his troubled gratification.

"Ah, shit," he said as he buttoned up his flies.

"Yeah," I agreed dryly. "Shit."

Henderson demanded his own turn to get off, and he had some very specific requirements in mind. I was going to jerk off his cock, he told us, while Daniels sat behind and fondled "my fuckin' titties." We both told the bastard where he could get off, but having nothing better to do with our time and being in the man's debt, we obeyed the orders anyhow. Despite the prolonged lack of physical stimuli his erection was still raging with passion when I took it up again, and he could give off a very sexy moan when he wanted- I noticed that as Daniels groped his nipples through the shirt. He also knew some very vulgar words. He writhed seductively as I masturbated him, those legs spread out widely and unable to remain still: if a woman had been behaving that way I would have needed a towel again. Our pal Henderson was much less concerned with his own ejaculation than he had been with ours; it just shot itself out on the ground to find his tobacco spit from not long ago. Once he was finished he simply let out a sigh of relief and smartened himself up, and we all just sat on the ground together the way we were before he had started that crap.

"Hell," said Henderson, combing his messed up hair with his sticky fingers. "I wonder what time it is anyway?"

"Well, it sure looks dark enough from in here," replied Daniels, and we fell into silence again.

The tent was now permeated with the thick, distinct odor that comes from sex involving three men; I felt a little anxious for how much of it would escape into the heavy Egyptian air. To look at the three of us, however, no one would be likely to suspect a thing. Sprawled out cool, calm and clothed with only an air of satisfaction to give us away, anyone would thing we had just been sitting there that whole time. Even Henderson, who had performed most of the action, had neatened himself up clean and crisp looking, and with all the fluid wiped off of his face even the loose suspenders and the un-tucked shirt gave him a sort of rough and casual grace.

"Well, fellers," he spoke up out of the easy quiet we had got into. "I'm certain as Hell we got more tonight that O'Connell's gettin'." We only shrugged and murmured response, so he carried on. "That is, unless that Limey bastard's giving it to him. They'll do that, you know…"

He was going to continue that little hypocrisy, but somebody outside the tent shouted his name. There was _a lot _of yelling going on outside, as it happened. Started, and afraid were we caught, the three of us scrambled up and showed ourselves into the cool evening desert to find every last one of our fellow explorers running around like a frightened bunch of retarded chickens. When we turned to see what the heck the deal was, we saw a swarm of goddamn locusts headed straight toward us. Shoving me and Daniels out the way without concern, our good pal Henderson made a swift and instant break for it. With those long and well-worked legs of his he was pretty damn apt for that kind of running, unlike me and Daniels. That move of his was very smart, however, and we didn't want to stick around either. So we quickly got behind and followed that tight little ass of his, and the three of us ran like Hell.


End file.
